


let me be your skyline.

by cahstle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Caretaking, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahstle/pseuds/cahstle
Summary: Calloused fingers reinforce their grip on worn leather in an attempt to keep his hand away from the bandaged wrapped around his ribs. It has been roughly half a lunation since the event of the injury, and the burns are beginning to itch.“It would be unwise to touch a healing injury,”





	let me be your skyline.

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this was "chirrut didn't die for this"  
> all mistakes are my own.  
> find me on tumblr @ chubbyfaves

Calloused fingers reinforce their grip on worn leather in an attempt to keep his hand away from the bandaged wrapped around his ribs. It has been roughly half a lunation since the event of the injury, and the burns are beginning to itch. He was well aware of the risks when he’d agreed to be a jaeger pilot. A malfunction in the pilot suit was minimal danger compared to the various tasks he’d performed. “It would be unwise to touch a healing injury,”  
Though the words were expected, they managed to startle Baze out of his thoughts. Sleepless eyes raised to find the speaker across the hall. “So I’ve heard.” His response was minimal, out of something similar to annoyance. Baze was not prone to injury, and he wasn’t one to complain of something he’d earned.  
“Yet the action occupies your thoughts.” A slight upturn of Chirrut’s mouth followed the statement as he rose to his feet. “Perhaps it is time to change the bands, yes?” He did not wait for a response before setting off towards their shared quarters, forcing Baze to reluctantly follow along.  
▬▬  
Chirrut’s nimble fingers make quick work of unwinding the bandages, only hesitating at Baze’s sharp intake of breath as they pull away from his vulnerable skin. Baze shakily exhales as the cool air washes over his newly exposed chest. Seconds later, Chirrut’s hand rest on the side of Baze’s face, thumb gently stroking his cheekbone. Baze is unsure he will ever accustom to the fondness he finds in Chirrut’s pale eyes whenever they rest on him.  
Chirrut’s hand is removed before Baze can determine if he’d rather cover it with his own, or push the affection away.  
“I believe a small amount aloe balm still remains, but I will have to acquire more the next time your wounds need dressing.” The words that fly from Chirrut’s mouth come almost as an afterthought as he turns. His arm extends, running his hand over the shelf against the wall. A soft noise escapes his throat as his seeking fingers find the small tube of salve.  
“You don’t need to-” Baze is cut of by a small hushing sound from his partner. A small amount of heat reaches his cheeks as he cuts himself off. He could refuse the aid if he wished. He would dress his own wounds and they’d head off to eat their evening meal. Baze doesn’t speak.  
“I do not mind,” Chirrut spoke as he knelt at the edge of the mattress where Baze sat, warming the salve between his hands.  
The first touch of the warmed balm against Baze’s marred skin has him struggling to keep from flinching back. There was no pain that came with the touch, at least, none worse than he’d been experiencing under the bandaged. Chirrut’s fingers were unperturbed as they smoothed the healing element on Baze’s skin. The sensation was almost pleasant.  
In the intimacy of the moment, Baze’s heart thundered in his chest. He was fairly certain Chirrut could hear each beat, though he did not move. His eyes found Chirrut’s face, but he could decipher no emotion there. For a moment he almost wished he’d decided on caring for his own wound, though he quickly chased the thought from his mind. Baze lived for moments like this, no matter his nerve.  
Chirrut hummed softly as he moved, tapping Baze’s arm when he needed to reach under it to smooth balm on the outer expanse of the burns. Instead of moving himself to better reach, Chirrut simply leaned farther in, stretching his fingers as far as they would reach. Baze could feel Chirrut’s warm breath hitting his skin. It was distracting.  
“Better?” As quiet as it was, the word was still a shocking break in the semi-silence that had blanketed them.  
Baze managed to order his thoughts enough to catch one of Chirrut’s wrists as he began pulling away. He hesitated a moment, giving the other the opportunity to pull away, before bringing Chirrut’s wrist up to press the smallest of kisses there. Chirrut’s skin was warm and the scent of the aloe balm lingered there. “Much.”  
A pleased sigh escaped Chirrut and he allowed himself to remain a moment longer. After several beats, he was standing once more, stepping away to search for clean bandages. Baze missed his warmth the moment he stood but made no move to hinder him.  
“Perhaps we will not need to step into Jedha again until your wounds are healed.” Even as he speaks, Chirrut knows the words are merely hopes. Things have been steadily getting worse for months. The program would need them again soon. The world would need them soon. Though, for now, they had this.  
Baze grunted in response, eyes watching as Chirrut turned back with bandages in hand. Moments later, he accepted one end of the bandages and held it against his skin as Chirrut wrapped the rest around his ribs.  
Baze once again caught Chirrut’s hand as he pulled away from taping the bandaging in place, though this time he simply held on.  
Chirrut’s lips quirked up into a smile. “Something on your mind?”  
“You. Always.” A soft snort escaped Baze before his response did, though Chirrut’s soft laughter that followed was worth it.  
Chirrut’s fingers laced through his own for a moment before releasing, choosing instead to push against Baze’s shoulder. “Lie back, there is time before our meal.”  
Baze was unaware of the time, but he did as told. Chirrut idled a moment longer before settling himself onto the sheets beside him.  
“I should thank you.” Baze spoke the words regardless of what response he would get. He’d determined long ago that he was unworthy of this, what they had together, but he was selfish. He would take anything Chirrut offered to him.  
Chirrut hummed in response, shifting himself so he could rest his head against Baze’s shoulder. “Later you may,”  
The familiarity brought a smile to Baze’s face and he pressed a kiss to the crown of Chirrut’s head. “Later then.”


End file.
